1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to embroidery apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lighted embroidery hoop apparatus wherein the same permits selective illumination of a fabric web to the embroidered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embroidery apparatus of various types is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, illumination of the fabric web to be embroidered has not been effectively addressed by the prior art. Illumination of such a workpiece is desirable to permit ease of the embroidery process due to enhanced visual illumination of the working forum. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,008 to Miller illustrating the use of an illuminated hoop for securement between layers of fabric to enable illumination of the fabric, such as in a shirt or costume arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,647 to Bates illustrates an embroidery hoop for use in needlecraft and the like, with the hoop formed with a selectively adjustable clamping member to adjust tension about an inner hoop or ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,998 to Foss illustrates a further example of a plurality of embroidery hoops including interiorly extending lug members to provide support for a user's thumb during an embroidery procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,201 to Chao, et al., illustrates the use of a collar for use about an animal such as a dog, wherein the collar is provided with illumination members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,246 to Kirkpatrick illustrates a portable guilting apparatus providing a hoop structure for support of a fabric to enable an embroidery procedure to be effected.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lighted embroidery hoop apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in the illumination of the embroidery working area and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.